Changed
by writerwritefic
Summary: The Titans are going to have thier genders switched! And chaos ensues as a unique small time thief, changes the Titans, forever. BB&Rae Star&Rob R&R Plz. Put on hold until inspiration returns, sorry
1. Of Peeking and Dueling

A/N: Hey everybody, monkeys, gorrillas, dudes and chicks alike, and the crazy psycho's who only communicates with the world by the computer, live in basements, and can't get their mouth… ouch… off the… mountain dew cans… Um, never mind. Well this was a challenge by my good friend and it sounded like a funny idea. Unless you just clicked this by accident, all the TT are getting their gender's switched. And chaos is gonna follow. Please review, regardless of what you thought. Come on, it makes me smile )

Disclaimer- If I owned TT, why would I be writing a fanfic?

_Dude! She is HOT! I really have to bet on this more often!_

The water was running, the door was closed, and a lone girl stood in the shower, letting the water splash over her. A black towel was draped over the shower curtain, and a little green bird was perched on top of it, looking down with an evil grin.

The little green bird, commonly referred to as "Beast Boy", watched diligently at every slight movement that Raven made. He admired her hair, face, curves… it sent his mind into a whirlwind of pleasure.

But suddenly, the water stopped flowing from the spout. Raven concentrated on her towel and it turned completely black, she lifted it, and brought it towards her body, causing Beast Boy to flutter away. He fell on the floor and changed back into his normal form.

Raven wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out of the shower to check what caused the sudden bump on the floor. There was BB, standing in the middle of the bathroom, having a weak grin on his face, and giving a slight wave.

"Uh, hey Rae. I uh, had to use the bathroom, um, didn't hear the shower, going... so… I um," BB stumbled, trying to make up an excuse, but Raven gave him a knowing glare.

"Beast Boy, get out, now!" Raven commanded him, pointing to the door.

BB quickly changed to a cheetah and rushed out of the bathroom. When he was safely in the hallway, he changed back to his normal self. He sighed in relief that it wasn't worse than that and walked towards the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

Raven began to dress in her normal cloak, still rattled that BB 'peeked'. She slid on her belt and looked hard in the mirror. Perfect, or at least, perfect for her. She exited the bathroom, hungry, and humiliated. She decided to see what was for breakfast; there was nothing better to do.

"So, you actually did it?" Cyborg asked, stuffing some cold pizza into his mouth.

"Yup! You owe me twenty bucks," BB held out his hand.

"Eh, alright, you win… but I bet you another twenty you couldn't eat all the cold pizza in this fridge without pukin'!" Cy challenged, his mouth full, and his fingers pointing at B.

"You're on!" Beast Boy shouted and he rushed to the fridge, and began stuffing his face with pizza after pizza after pizza. Cyborg stood next to him and laughed at the engorgement, after a few minutes he had to look away.

Robin was at the table with a plate of waffles at his place, smothered in gooey syrup, with a big block of creamy butter placed on the top. He looked up at BB and sighed.

"You guys better not eat all that pizza I bought last night, hey, save me some!" Robin called from his place. Cy and BB stopped a moment, stared a Robin, and returned to their previous positions of laughing and gorging.

Another person entered the kitchen that morning, a beautiful alien girl strolled in and waved to the boys. Starfire was dressed in her normal purple outfit, acting as happy and gleeful as anyone on earth has ever done before.

"Greetings friends! Why have the Beast Boy began to fill his face with the pizza's of cold like a wild Gurthorg?" Starfire asked, gazing at Beast Boy, who had his face stuffed to the limits with cheese.

"Another bet Star, this one is riding on twenty bucks," Robin told her, "Sit down, I made you breakfast."

Starfire looked at the seat across from Robin's and noticed that it had a plate similar to Robin's, but instead of syrup, it was covered in mustard.

"Thank you friend Robin!" Starfire told him as she sat down, "But please tell me why Beast Boy must ride twenty bucks of deer after he has finished?"

"Sorry Star, it's a phrase, it means that if BB wins, he will get twenty dollars," Robin explained, as he began to dig into his stack of waffles.

"I see… you friends use these 'phrases' often in your speech of the English. It is my hope that one day I shall understand the purpose of these phrases of which you speak," Starfire told Robin as she began to eat her odd breakfast.

Raven walked in soon after Starfire, as she entered, Starfire sprang from her seat and rushed to Raven.

"Oh friend Raven! You are alright!" She exclaimed, hugging Raven tightly.

"Off! Of course I'm alright, who said I wasn't?" Raven exclaimed in her bland tone, pushing Star off.

"Well, friend Beast Boy told me that you were 'hot', and I was hoping that you were not burnt in the process of hotness and he also told me that…" Starfire began, but Beast Boy rushed over and covered her mouth before she could say anymore.

"Dude! I told you not to say anything!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then he clenched his stomach and groaned, "Oh man, Cy I am never going to take a pizza bet from you, until next week."

"Ha! You missed one!" Cyborg told him and stuffed the last pizza into his mouth, "You lose, I'm not giving you that twenty."

"Hey! I told you to save me a piece!" Robin shouted going over to the fridge, he looked into it quick and sighed.

"What were you going to give Beast Boy a twenty for?" Raven asked, ignoring the 'hot' comment and walking over to the counter to make some herbal tea.

"Um…" BB and Cy both said together, they switched desperate glances, then swung their worried gazes back to Raven.

"See uh, I bet him twenty to go and…" Cy started, stumbling, but BB finished, "Beat his high score on Pacman Deluxe Extreme 4! And dude, I beat his score to dust, isn't that right Cy?"

Cyborg glared at him, but nodded. Raven rolled her eyes as she took her cup of steaming tea to the table.

"I know what you two bet on, I saw Beast Boy in the bathroom," Raven told them with a knowing stare.

"The bathroom? Did BB go and uh, do some 'looking'? Again?" Robin asked BB, sliding his empty plate across the table.

"Looking? What is this looking of which you spoke of?" Starfire asked, starting to eat again.

"Beast Boy watched Raven shower, which is, you know, bad," Robin told her, putting his plate in the sink.

"But why does Beast Boy wish to look at friend Raven while she has no clothes in shower of self cleaning?" Starfire asked, slipping a warm, mustard flavored, waffle section into her mouth.

"It's 'cause BB loves Raven! BB loves Raven! BB loves Raven!" Cyborg mocked, laughing at Beast Boy.

"Dude, stop it! I don't lo- no, I mean I don't want- ugh. Hey! I bet I could beat your score on Packman Deluxe Extreme 4!" Beast Boy challenged.

"You're on!" Cyborg yelled and they both rushed to the common room.

Raven sipped her tea and sighed as Starfire finished her meal.

"But Cyborg, his answer did not answer my question," Starfire told Robin and Raven. They glanced at each other, Raven didn't have a clue.

"It's a guy thing, we sort of need to, no, that sounds wrong… well, we sort of feel that we want to crave, no that's wrong too, it's like… it's like…" Robin stumbled, trying to explain the feeling of being attracted to girls, but words wouldn't sound right.

"We'll never really know, unless we experience it, which we won't, so stop babbling, please, it's getting on my nerves," Raven told Robin, blandly, while putting her empty glass on the counter.

"Thank you for clearing that up friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed happily, she began floating and moved over to the sink and put Robin's and her plate in the sink.

Raven, distressed with the events that occurred that morning, walked to her room, where she would sit for a while, meditate, and read. Starfire began to float into the common room but Robin stopped her.

"Star? Did you get the note I put on your plate?" Robin asked her, shyly.

"There was a notice with letters on my plate?" Star realized what she had done and gulped hard, "I believe that I have accidentally swallowed this notice of letters. Was the message of any importance? Can you repeat what was written?"

Robin stared at Star, taking in her alien beauty, and almost passing out from the pleasure he felt. Her flowing red hair gleamed, her curvaceous body radiated, and her entire being was calling to him, 'Love me Robin, Love me Robin.' He eventually awoke from his trance and answered her question with a shy lie, "It just said, 'Good Morning Star'."

Puzzled, Star looked at Robin. She nodded slowly, and floated into the common room.

"Oh and Star! Tell the guys only one hour until we start our training sessions, it's Wednesday!" Robin called out, she nodded again and happily floated away.

Robin rested his back against the counter. _You idiot, you should of told her what it said. But you couldn't. Robin, the boy wonder is lousy with the ladies. Face it Robin, the only way you could warm up to a girl is if you were one._

An hour went by and soon all the Titans were in the gym, stretching and waiting for Robin to announce what type of training they were going to tackle today.

"Alright Titans, last time when we were taking down those thugs in the alley, your hand to hand wasn't too good out there. So that's what's going on today, ok, let's start with me and Cy on the weights, Star, Raven, you guys are doing the flying and shooting course in the basement. And B, go outside and do your basic course."

They all nodded in agreement and split up. Robin and Cy started on the weight lifting in the gym while Star and Rae took turns with the flying course, blasting all the androids and robots. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was changing form constantly, trying to keep up with the hordes of electric robots, firing nonlethal bolts at him.

"Looking good out there Star!" Robin called to her as she quickly flew into the gym, seeking a glass of water while Raven did her Level 32 course.

"Thank you friend Robin!" she told him back, watching him diligently lift the heavy weights above his head and back down again.

"Tell Raven and Beast Boy that we will be facing off against each other in another twenty minutes," Robin told her as she sipped her glass of water.

"I shall tell them the message you have spoken," she told him with a nod, then she flew back down towards the basement.

"You can't hide it from me," Cyborg told him, as he lifted another weight above his head, "I know you think Star is hot."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Oh come on Rob, 'Looking good out there Star', it's so obvious," Cyborg told him.

Robin blushed, "She was, I mean did you see her? The swing of her hair, the bounce of her… I mean, she took down those robot's on Level 30 perfectly."

"Whatever you say Rob, but let me tell ya, I wouldn't be surprised if you two winded up together," Cyborg told him, grinning a huge grin, and hoisting a huge weight above his head.

"So uh, you dared BB to do it huh?" Robin put in, trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't resist, I mean, it's more obvious to me that BB likes Rae than you liking Star. But next time, I'm going to give him my cell phone," Cyborg chuckled, and Robin chuckled along with him.

But soon those twenty minutes went by, and all the Titans gathered in the gym again, dripping from sweat, and armed with large water bottles.

"Alright Titans, same rules apply as last time. No starbursts, telekinesis, or cannons, or any ranged weapon of any sort. And flying is allowed. And BB, no turning into anything bigger than a lion, ok?" Robin told them, ending with a nod at Beast Boy.

"Fine," BB said.

"Ok, today we are going to do a twist, you get to pick your partners, but they have to be a different gender. I will fight the high level robot," Robin told them and he walked over to where the robot was, typed in his level, and got prepared.

Beast Boy was going to fight Star, and Cyborg was going to fight Raven. The battles began…

Beast Boy VS. Starfire

Beast Boy instantly transformed into a cheetah and started to charge at Starfire. Noticing the quick charge, she sent her foot into Beast Boy's face. _He's fallen back, good._ She lifted into the air with much grace and stayed up there.

He quickly shook it off and became a giant flying eagle. He grabbed Star with his talons and flung her to the hard floor. Light pain erupted in Star's back but just as quick as she was down she was up. As she stood her ground, Beast Boy swooped down to attempt to grab her again. Sweat dripping from her forehead, she ran up to meet his charge and slugged him hard in the beak with her right hand. Though some pain radiated off of her hand, the victory she experienced was greater. Beast Boy was on the ground, rubbing his head, and looking up with a pained smile. Starfire won.

"Good match friend Beast Boy! You are a formidable opponent," Starfire told him triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, good match Star. I wish I had that kind of agility and grace. Hey make that farting noise again, like when we were captured by Mad Mod!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Um, ok," she responded and she made the fart noise. Beast Boy was sent into hysterics from laughing.

Cyborg VS. Raven

Cyborg grinned at Raven, who was floating steadily in mid air, _Oh this is going to be too easy!_

Cy stood there, if Raven attacked first, the fight would be over as soon as it started. But she was still suspended there, eyes closed, concentrating on Cy. After a few seconds, the urge to victory drove Cyborg to start running towards Raven, fists high, and voice blazing a battle cry.

Raven opened her eyes, which were all white. She watched as Cyborg clumsily ran into her force field she made around her self. He fell to the floor, grimacing, and groaning.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, shooting out a black blast that sent Cyborg flying. He landed with a heavy crash.

"Hey! No telekinisisisi… uh… telekineshi…" Cyborg tried to say.

"That wasn't telekinesis," Raven told him unemotionally as she rushed towards him and kneed him. An unexplainable pain radiated from Cyborg's pelvis, causing him to stumble back and groan loudly.

"Ok, ouch… ok. It's time for the big guns!" Cyborg shouted in pain. He ran towards Raven like a bull, looking to knock her back, he rammed himself into her. Surprise flooded Raven as she was sent to the ground, and pain began to flow. She looked up at Cy, and decided not to press the fight any longer. She remained on the ground with a look of defeat evident on her face. Cyborg won.

"Boo-ya! I beat you Rae! Go Cyborg! Go Cyborg! Yeah!" he cheered, dancing around the area.

"Keep that up, and you'll be feeling that pain more often, if you know what I mean…" She told him, as she got up from her defeated position. Guiltlessly, she slammed her kneecap into his pelvis again.

"Please, don't do that, you don't know how bad that feels!" Cyborg called out, clutching it (if you don't know what 'it' is, go talk to the health teacher) and moaning in pain.

"And I don't want to," Raven calmly told him. Then she joined Star and BB who were watching Robin kick butt.

Robin VS. Level 127 Robot

The robot started, it took out a metal staff and swung for Robin's legs. Robin smirked at the lame attack and leaped into the air, the robot swung his staff with a whoosh missing Robin's feet entirely. Noticing an opening, Robin aimed for the head and threw the staff with great speed. The robot moved his head instinctively, but soon he was on the ground looking up. Robin had flipped him over, using his distraction as an advantage.

Swish, swish, swish went the robot's staff as he twirled it around in a heavy spinning motion, gaining speed for a powerful attack. Noticing this, Robin leaped behind the robot, his feet landed hard and he skidded to the side a bit. His sweat beat down from his forehead, and his breath was heavy as the robot swiveled around to face his opponent.

_Foot here, foot here. Ok, you've done this before,_ Robin thought as his position changed. His feet quickly sped towards the robot, and Robin jabbed the metal staff onto the floor. He grasped it with both hands placed each hand beside each other, lifted his feet slightly and pulsed hard on his muscles. He swung around the staff with much speed, and his feet expertly slammed into the electronic warrior.

Robin landed, holding the staff between two fingers. The head was his final target. Grinning with the pleasure of victory, he walked over slowly to the robot, which lay on the ground. He pushed his staff into its head, and pretended to wipe dust off of his hands. Robin won.

Cheers echoed from Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, but Raven was silent, as usual.

"Booyah man! Hey, don't get any ideas with that stick of yours," Cyborg joked.

Robin smiled, "So, who won?"

"Starfire and Cyborg were the winners," Raven told him.

"Very good, ok guys, that's it for today, I'll order in some pizza and…" Robin was interrupted by an alarm, notifying that someone was out there making trouble, and he was about to make more trouble than any of the Titans could ever imagine.


	2. Opposites Attack

A/N: Halo everybody! It's a video game and my way of saying "Yo, everybody you better have reviewed or I will destroy you all! Boowahahaha!" Um, negate that statement. Well you guys get a personal record bonus! Yay! For most reviews on first chapter! Booya! So um, I would respond to reviews, but I'm not sure if the webmaster would like that. But let me just say, thanks for the comments, (and the "I") and that story idea was good from that one person, but not what I had in mind. And I would never be as original as a "gender switching ray". Hell no, no, I am much more creative than that…

The streets of Jump City peeled away as the Teen Titans made their advance. As usual, Star Raven and Beast Boy were flying while Robin took the R-Cycle, and Cy took his car. As the group moved, Robin would occasionally point them in one direction, then immediately change to another.

"Hey Rob! You know where you're going? You're driving like a mad man!" Cyborg shouted over the overwhelming roar of his engine.

Robin's engine roared as he sped forward, "Didn't take the time to check, I'm taking directions from the computer, hold on, almost there."

Civilians scattered as the Titans moved on, young children looked in awe at the team while other dismissed them as a menace.

"Keep going down here, ok hard left! Hard right! Keep going, keep going. Ok two lefts and a right!" Robin shouted, trying to keep himself on track.

"Was that a right and two lefts? Or one left and two rights?" Beast Boy called from the air.

"IT WAS TWO LEFTS AND A… ugh, nevermind, just follow," Robin called, getting frustrated that his team couldn't take directions.

Soon, the engines stopped roaring, the flying ones were down, and the bird was now a boy. In the midst of a huge city, they were in the one place they never thought they'd find a crime, the pizzeria that they visited so often.

"This is where the alarm sounded friend Robin?" Starfire looked around the pizzeria noticing no panic, no destruction, just peace, "This wonderous place seems quite normal."

"Most likely a setup," Raven mumbled blandly, gazing around with an annoyed eye.

"I say we go in anyway, after this morning, we could use more pizza," Cyborg stated, admiring the pizzeria as if it were a fine woman, "I mean, the smells, the atmosphere, the pizza!"

Beast Boy nodded eagerly, though still a bit uneasy after this morning. Robin looked at his Titans, "Alright guys, pizza on me, just, no more contests."

Star, BB, and Cy got excited and rushed in, while Raven and Robin walked in slowly after them. The pizzeria was lightly filled, most of the tables were empty, the windows gleamed from the light of the blazing sun outside, and the employees were smiling and optimistic as they always were here. Small conversations occurred as people of all shapes and sizes sat and ate.

Robin slowly walked up to the counter, "Alright, we'll take two large pepperoni, one medium tofu, and one small extra cheese," Robin told the man who's back was turned, obviously counting money.

"Ah yes, cash or credit?" the man told them. He was short, very short but had blazing crimson hair, and wore a heavy overcoat.

Robin took his wallet out of the back of his pant pocket. He took out his credit card and put it down on the counter, "Credit."

The man didn't take the card, he just stood there with his back still turned, a mild chuckle could be heard.

"Well Titans that would be fine. But we are out of pizza, and you are out of luck!" the man said spinning around. His face was childish and his figure was thin, and he had a crazy look in his eye.

"And you are?" Raven told him sarcastically, looking down at him and scowling. The man scowled back, and hopped up on the counter.

"I… am the Oppo!" the man exclaimed, grinning proudly and putting his hand on his hips. Beast Boy began to crack up.

"Oppo? Hahahahahaha," Beast exclaimed, "What kind of a name is Oppo?" Beast Boy was thrown into hysterics, rolling on the floor wildly, attracting dirt and dust.

"Don't you dare… mock my name!" the tiny man shouted and he snapped his fingers. A second later, Oppo was rolling on the floor laughing at Beast Boy's name.

"Dude! I don't get it!" Beast Boy told the little man, "Beast Boy is not funny! And I KNOW funny!"

"What exactly is going on here?" Robin asked. The man looked up and smiled wide.

"Simple 'Boy Blunder. I can take reality and make it the opposite of how it is. For example I could destroy the entire universe at this very moment, but eh, it suits me," the man told them, "In fact, I could kill you all now, but where's the fun in that?"

"Yo, that's not cool," Cyborg told him.

"Oh it's plenty cool, come on Titans, try your hand at me!" Oppo cried out pointing at himself.

Star struck first, her hands clasped together and she stepped back a few inches. Her eyes glowed green and her starburst charged up. She released it, letting it blast across the room at Oppo, but with a snap of his fingers it was coming back at her! An incredible pain exploded on her and she fell back.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed and he stepped towards the short man, he lifted him above his head, feeling the weight of him on his shoulders, and he released him with much speed. As he flew through the air, his fingers snapped together and Robin was flung out the window onto the pavement. The glass shattered, and sharp pain irrupted on certain points of his body. Blood flew out, and he fell on the ground, wounded.

"Two down, wish to try again, you three?" Oppo proudly challenged, throwing his hands in the air.

The remaining Titans glanced at each other, and nodded securely. Beast Boy's form morphed into a large elephant while Raven took to the skies. Cy began to charge his beam cannon, keeping a steady aim on the madman.

The floor cracked and crumbled as Beast Boy tore through the pizzeria, his trumpet of a trunk blazed loudly and his tusks were menacing. As he charged, Cyborg's gun was ready._ Time to take you down, one, two three._ Rapid beams began to fly through the air, all aimed at one point, Oppo's fingers.

Meanwhile, Raven's mind was completely into focus. She concentrating on one table, reaching out. She pushed, and her unique power began to kick in. The table lifted off the ground, and Raven had full control. She reused this tactic again and again. Every table was lifted into the air, causing Raven's concentration to quiver and her mind was put to stress. She threw three tables at Oppo.

Oppo's thin, short, body radiated pride, as his fingers thwipped together, causing the snap that activated his unique powers. One snap, caused three Titans to collapse on the ground, feeling the effects of their own powers, and the pain they caused others.

"There now Titans, I won't kill you. I'd rather have fun instead," he announced. His face was still smiling brightly, and he knew what would follow would be chaotic. Snap! A ball of energy quickly covered the area, and the sound of an explosion was heard. But no damage was done, everything looked as it did before, but Oppo was gone.

The energy that erupted entered the skull of each titan. A small strain of DNA floated around in their brains, searching for the DNA mainstream. A big swirling colorful DNA strip swirled around in constant circles, the target was locked, the DNA locked into each Titan. Though it would take time, the new DNA strand was about to change their lives forever.

Raven was the only one uninjured. She glanced around at the scene Oppo left, the pizzeria was a bit shaken up, and was completely empty. She looked down and over her body, everything was good here. She stood up and looked at Beast Boy and Cy, they were conscious, but obviously hurt. She concentrated, reaching her hand out, her mind ached as she lifted the two Titans into the air. Slowly she moved them outside, over to the T-Car which was parked across the street. She settled them into the back seats, releasing her grip, and resting her mind.

Starfire gained consciousness next, her first instinct was to look over at Robin, to make sure he was alright. His body was still bleeding a bit, and he was still unconscious. Starfire tried to get up, but her back hurt as she got up. She look down at her top which was ruined, and her belly had a huge scar on it from the heavy starburst. In pain, she sat on the pavement, looking at Raven who made her way over.

"Starfire, you alright?" Raven asked her with the slight emotion of concern, but she still sounded bland as she knelt down to Star's level.

"I believe so friend Raven, but friend Robin has seriously been injured. He needs immediate aid!" she told Raven, pointing to Robin, who was limp on the ground. Raven nodded slowly and picked Robin up from the ground. She quickly moved him towards the T-Car, where she set him down in the back.

Starfire was still attempting to stand, but she fell at each attempt. Raven rushed over, and helped her stand.

"Raven, I thank you for your aid but please, tell me how you will drive Cyborg's "baby of car," Star asked, trying to point to the T-Car, which held three injured teens.

"I think I will get it towed, I cannot drive, I know you can't. You think you can fly with me to the tower?" Raven asked her, holding up Star's hand.

"I shall attempt it," Starfire told her confidently. She struggled slowly, but she soon was in the air, "Please, call the people of towing on this cell of phone."

Raven flew over to Star and took her cell phone which was pink. Reluctantly, she dialed triple A and told them the situation. They would send someone over right away and tow the car over to the tower as soon as possible.

Slowly, they floated home, across the large skyscrapers of Jump City. The clouds passed by, and a light breeze gave comfort to two who were feeling pretty beat up and tired. After a while, the girls reached the tower and came inside. Starfire rested on the coach while Raven waited outside for the towers to come.

The car was carried by helicopter, and lowered onto the island next to Raven. Robin was finally awake, along with BB and Cy. They all felt worse than they ever had previously.

"Can you three walk?" Raven asked them, with slight concern.

"BB and I can but Rob is beat up really bad. He can't even move his arms, poor Rob," Cyborg told her, climbing out of the car.

"Dude! He's full of glass!" BB exclaimed, examining Robin as hey lay there in pain.

"He needs medical attention, fast, bring him in," Raven told them as she walked inside, her robe swaying behind her.

"Ok, you take the legs, I'll take the head," BB told Cyborg lifting Robin's head slowly.

"No way, I get the head, you can handle the legs right?" Cyborg objected as he pushed BB out of the way. BB pushed him back.

"No, I get the head! You get the legs!" BB argued.

"Forget it, let's just get him in there, he's gonna die!" Cyborg exclaimed as he lifted Robin's legs, while BB got the head.

Robin began to speak, "Cyborg, Beast Boy, what happened?"

They made steps as they approached the room Raven had set up for tending to Robin.

"Ssh, quiet dude, we're gonna get that glass out of ya, just hang on ok?" BB whispered into his ear.

"Glass? Oww," Robin whispered, and he fell back asleep.

Raven greeted the three with a pack of bandages and a pair of tweezers. She motioned to the metal table and they slowly set him down.

"I am going to take out the glass, then you two wrap the bandages around the spot, ok?" Raven told them, strapping on some rubber gloves.

"Let's do this," Cyborg said.

Together they started the procedure, every piece of glass was carefully picked out, and bandaged. The whole thing took less than an hour, but seemed like forever. By the end, Robin looked like Frankenstein, bandages lined almost every part of his body.

"Do you guys feel, weird?" Cyborg asked after a few minutes after they finished the operation.

"Sorta, just very, very, very tired," Beast Boy announced yawning.

"I am tired as well, but I must attempt to heal Robin's wounds, we need him if we are going after Oppo," Raven told them, looking to Robin.

"Oppo, hehe, that is still funny," Beast Boy chuckled, but this wasn't the time for jokes he knew. Raven's glare reinforced this.

"G'night than Rae, see ya in the morning," Cyborg told her yawning, "And BB, sleep well man."

BB nodded as Cyborg left, but he stayed, watching Raven meditate on Robin, slowly healing his many cuts.

"Raven, I just wanted to thank you…" Beast Boy started, these sorts of things were rare and often unwanted, but how he wanted it.

"For what," Raven blandly mumbled.

"For saving our butts, we really couldn't of gotten anywhere without you," Beast Boy told her, rubbing his head with his hand.

"You are welcome," Raven told him, still as unemotional as before.

"You know…" Beast Boy really wanted to avoid what he wanted to say, but he knew he wanted it desperately, "I really would like to hang out with you more often, get to know you a bit better? Ya know?"

At this, Raven glared at him sternly.

For a moment, Beast Boy examined Raven. For a half demon she was pretty, her figure was pleasant and her hair was entrancing. But what he really liked about her, he couldn't really pick up. It was just, something, that gave her that edge that super sexy edge. And Beast Boy couldn't help but fall slave to it.

"And I was wondering, if you don't have some extreme meditating to do tomorrow, maybe we can hang? Just the two of us? Here in the tower?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy very hard, disrupting her meditation. After a moment one word escaped her lips, "Maybe."

At this Beast Boy smiled a bit, and began to leave. Something was eating at his soul, his being, and his head was getting dizzy. He left without a 'goodbye' knowing he didn't need it, and he made progress towards his room.

After quickly entering his pin number, the door hissed open, revealing the messy room that Beast Boy lived in. He stumbled in, looked at his bed, and got onto it. His body felt extremely strange, as if it were bending, as if his bones were changing position. He closed his eyes tight, ending any feeling he had.

Hours slipped by like sand through hands. Lingering for only a short time before falling to where all time was kept that was spent. Every Titan was sound asleep, and every Titan was feeling the strange sensations Beast Boy had felt.

Morning, at least as close as you can get to it. And one person's mind awoke. Beast Boy's. His mind was woozy, a bit different, and his body felt all out of place. The first thing he noticed though, was that the bed was a tad bigger. One eye opened, then the other. They were fixed on the ceiling above. The eyes rolled down a bit, and noticed his feet. They weren't the same, as the ones he had the night before. He wiggled them, noticing that they were in fact his.

Something was urging him, his bladder called out, he had to go. He began to lift up, but as he came into a sitting position he noticed his legs, he knew those weren't his. But stood up anyway, but he fell the minute he stood. His muscles were different, a little less than he had before. Soon he stood up, and began to walk to the bathroom, as he did; he noticed how he was walking. His hips were swinging!

_What, the heck, is happening to me! I'm walking like a…_ It hit him then. He ran to the bathroom, stumbling along the way, getting used to his new legs. He burst open the door and immediately turned to the mirror.

His dark green hair had grown significantly, down to his shoulders. His face was completely feminine but Beast Boy's attention was focused below. His shoulders were less broad, but his attention was even below that. A pair of breasts hung off his chest. He didn't want to admire them, he didn't want to look. He just shut his eyes tight and……

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
